This invention relates generally to communication devices and, more particularly, to radio frequency (RF) communication devices.
RF communication systems, such as a cellular radiotelephone system, permit a user to communicate telephonically at virtually any location. Because of this unique convenience, the number of cellular telephone users has increased dramatically in recent years. While some cellular telephones are portable and, thus, can be carried on the person of the user, a cellular telephone permanently mounted within a vehicle ("mobile telephone") of the user is often considered more convenient. For example, the user of a mobile telephone, as opposed to the user of the portable telephone, does not have to be preoccupied with periodically recharging the battery coupled to the telephone or manually powering-on and powering-off the telephone. The mobile telephone is typically coupled to the battery of the vehicle and powered-on when the vehicle ignition is engaged.
Previous commercially available mobile telephones typically require a large amount of space within the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The mobile telephone includes a handset, which functions as a user-interface to perform functions and make and receive calls, and a hang-up cup for supporting the handset when it is not being utilized. The handset and hang-up cup must be placed within comfortable reach so as to be accessible to the primary occupant of the vehicle, the driver. Thus, the requisite space is further restricted to that space proximately located to the driver of the vehicle.
The degree of visibility of the handset of the mobile telephone in the passenger compartment is an additional concern. A handset mounted in proximity to the driver seat of a vehicle will typically be visible to passersby through the windows of the vehicle and, thus, inviting theft when the vehicle is left unattended. In addition, because the presence of a mobile telephone in a vehicle may often be considered a sign of affluence, the visibility of the handset may prompt unscrupulous passersby to force entry into an unattended vehicle for ulterior reasons.
A mobile telephone should also be manufactured so as to prevent the user, from diverting attention while operating the vehicle. Although Motorola, Inc. does not condone conversing on a mobile telephone while driving, an action that is unlawful in some states, it must be recognized that users may engage in such an activity. Thus, a mobile telephone should be easily operational so as to prevent the driver's eyes from "leaving the road."
Motorola, Inc. further urges users to pull off of the roadway when placing a call or immediately after receiving a call. Prior to placing a call and exiting from traffic, it would be advantageous for the driver to be able to view mobile telephone status information and judge whether the call can be made from the location of the vehicle. This prevents the user from making unnecessary multiple exits and entries into traffic when the present location is outside the coverage of a cellular system. While the vehicle is stopped, the mobile telephone should not hinder the user from making a call and remaining attentive to traffic conditions so that the user's re-entry into traffic may be quickly and safely accomplished after the call has been completed.
Manufacturers have attempted to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings in a number of ways. One such way included integrating a cellular telephone handset into the driver's side sun visor, such that a call can placed or received when the visor is in a "flipped-down" position. However, the "flipped-down" visor prevents the user from remaining attentive to traffic conditions. Another way included creating various vehicle-installed accessories that interface with the cellular telephone to eliminate the need for the handset and hang-up cup while facilitating all aspects of call initiation and termination with respect to the driver. While such accessories may appear to obviate the need for a handset by permitting the mobile telephone to function in "hands free transmit" or "voice operated transmit" modes of operation, neither of these methods suffice when the driver must assess important status information.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a cost-effective RF communication device that takes up minimal space, is concealed from the view of onlookers, and permits the driver to assess status information prior to initiating a call.